Abnormal
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Katelyn has abnormal periods and is worried because Carlisle told her that if she missed three in a row that she would need to be examined. While Carlisle and esme are away on a business trip for Carlisle, Katie misses another period. She panics and turns to rose. Rose turn ot Emmett who makes an appointment for Katie with a colleague.
1. Chapter 1

Abnormal.

(Background: Ok so as from women hood Katie started at 13, and for this story she is 16. So Katie started late 13 almost 14 but I didn't put that in womanhood. Also Katie has missed a few periods then and now but Carlisle didn't worry too much because it was one every few months. Also mia,Jaslin and Emily are away at college)

(Katie's POV)

I missed four periods. Every time I told mommy who told me that I might miss a few and that she wouldn't tell daddy unless I missed the fifth one.

Mommy only thought I misses two because the other two times she was away with daddy on business trips and I told them I had it.

I was scared what if this one didn't come? Was something wrong with me? I snap out of my musing when mommy calls me and ben from down stairs. We both rush downstairs.

"Ok you two we're leaving we will be back in four days if anything happens call us, your siblings will be back from hunting tomorrow" Mommy says and I nod. She hugs me and ben and then daddy hugs ben and comes to me.

"Be good, I stocked up your bathroom with Midol and pads" he whispers in my ear. I nod and hug him. He hugs me back and kisses my forehead.

They leave and ben and I wait for them to be out of hearing range.

"YIPPY!" we scream and dance around the front room. For the rest of the night we watch movies and eat as much junk food as possible. I fall asleep on the couch.

(Next morning)

When I get up I go to the bathroom and sigh in frustration. My period wasn't coming this month either. It should have started two days ago and it still hasn't started and wouldn't start because normally I have a four day period.

It may be four days but it was hell because it was painful. I didn't tell daddy because of what he said when he first told me about them. I didn't want anyone looking at me down there. I start to cry in frustration and fear.

I know I need to talk to someone but who could I trust?

Emmett or Edward would want to look at me.

Alice is to hyper and jasper would be too embarrassing with him feeling emotions and he would call daddy.

Bella would probably call daddy or tell Edward.

Rose if asked would hopefully keep a secret and wouldn't call daddy unless it was life threatening.

I sigh and stand up from the bath tub and go downstairs.

"Ben, Katie we're back!" Our siblings yell. I take a few deep breathes and then head downstairs.

"Hey kiddo" Em says as he hugs me.

"HI" I say and then I'm passed to sibling to sibling, they each hug me and kiss my forehead. They were gone for two weeks.

"How about we watch a movie and then we will start your guy's lunch?" Bella suggests and ben and I nod. Ben and I pick a movie together.

We watch the blind side.

After its finished Bella and Edward get up to make us some lunch. I sigh and get up knowing I should talk to rose now.

"Hey rose can we go for a walk?" I ask nervously. She pick up on it and immediately stands up.

"Of course" she says and we walk out the back door and to the creek.

"NO one can hear us now what's up sis, you look panicked" she says softly as she sits on a boulder. I sit next to her and take some deep breaths.

"I missed my period this month" I say and rose looks at me.

"OK sweetheart it's ok to miss a few every now and again, didn't you talk to dad about this already" she says but asks the last part.

"This is my fifth period I missed in a row" I say nervously and her eyes go wide.

"Why didn't you tell someone sooner?" she asks.

" I told mommy but she only thinks I missed two because I lied the other two times when she was away with daddy on business trips" I say near tears

. "Honey why didn't you tell mom the truth?" she asks softly.

" because daddy knew I missed a few and said it was fine but he said if I missed more than two in a row that I would need to be examined and I don't want to be examined and have anyone look at me down there" I say but by the end I'm crying.

"Shh honey, you do need to get this checked out, something could be majorly wrong with your body." She says and I start to sob.

"I will talk to Emmett about this for you" She says and I sob harder.

"I don't want my brother looking at me or daddy or my other brother sissy" I sob and she hold me closer.

"Shh I will talk to Emmett and see what he thinks we should do. Whether we should wait for mom and dad to get home or he can get you an appointment with a colleague of his" She says soothingly and rubs my back.

"Fine" I say and she kisses my forehead.

"Let's head back I will keep my thoughts from Edward and I will talk to Em" She says and I nod. We walk back and when we get there Bella and Edward are plating lunch. I go and sit by ben. The rest of the family come in.

"Em can I talk to you rose" asks and em nods and thy leave out the back door. I sigh and turn back to my lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Abnormal Ch.2

(Rose's POV)

Emmett follows me out to the creek.

"What's up?" He asks as we sit down.

"Katelyn is panicking because she missed five periods in a row" I say and Emmett looks at me in shock.

"Why didn't she talk to dad" He asks.

"Because she didn't want be examined and dad knows she missed a few every now and again, he said if he missed three consecutively then she would need to be examined and she doesn't want anyone examining her down there, also mom knows that she missed two in a row but the other two times Katie lied an told mom she had them when they were away on dads business trips" I say and he nods.

"I told her I would talk to you to see what you think we should do as if we should call dad or if you should just make her an appointment to see one of your colleagues." Say and he nods.

"I'm sure she doesn't want dad to know because he will fret over her, I can make an appointment tomorrow while I'm working with Dr. Kay she's our gynecologist" em says and I nod.

"You might want to talk to Katie though she wasn't too happy about the idea of getting examined" I say and he nods.

"I will talk to her tonight and explain some of the tests Dr. Kay might want to preform" Em says and I nod.

"Rosie she's going to need moral support in the next few weeks, also most doctors recommend to have someone with the patient to take notes and be there to help distract them especially in younger patients" Em says.

"I'll go with her to this appointment and anyone she needs me to." I say and he nods.

"Thank you em" I say and he hugs me.

"I'll do anything for our sister, we'll have to tell dad when he gets back" He says and I nod into his shoulder.

"Let's get back and have the others do something with ben away from the house" em says and I nod.

"Also keep your thoughts from Edward please" I say and he nods and we run off to the house. When we get there Katie was sitting on the couch and ben was playing a video game with jasper.

"Hey guys can you take ben out and rose and I will take Katie?" Em says and everyone nods.

"Where do you want go bud?" Edward asks ben.

"Can we go hiking?" Ben asks and everyone else nods. The all head upstairs to get changed. Katie looks at me and then em. She gets nervous and her eyes start to water.

"Shh don't panic its ok hear em out" I say as I sit next to her. She leans into me.

"Rose why don't we take Katie to our cabin?" Em suggests and I nod.

"Grab her blanket, pillow and a set of PJ'S and clothes for tomorrow" I say and he nods and goes upstairs to talk to the others.

"Let's go pick some food from the kitchen to take with us" I say and stand up. I helps her up and we walk the kitchen. We pack dinner food, snacks and breakfast and lunch for tomorrow.

"Bye Katie" Ben says as he hugs her. Everyone else says goodbye and Edward goes to the garage to get camping gear. They were going to take ben camping while em and I had Katie. EM comes down with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Ready Kat?" EM says and Katie smiles at em using one of his nicknames for her.

She nods and I pick her up in my arms and we flint out the door after turning all the lights off. We run for twenty minutes and stop at Emmett and I's cabin esme built us.

Em opens the door and I walk in and set Katie down on the couch.

I go and put the food away as em puts Katie's bag in the guest room.

I walk back in and sit next to Katie and em sits on a chair across from us.

(Katie's POV)

Emmett takes a deep breathe and then looks at me.

"Sweetie I know that this is embarrassing but you need to know that we are just looking out for you." He says and I just nod.

"Now I'm not going to tell dad until he gets home because we all know he will fret over you and insist on being there when you get examined and some of these tests may be quite personal" He says and i shutter.

"Rose has volunteered to go with you. I plan on getting you an appointment tomorrow with the hospital's gynecologist" He says and I nod.

"Has dad ever explained what a gynecologist is?" He asks and i shake my head no.

"It's a doctor who specializes in the health of women's reproductive organs. And treating and managing the diseases that are possible" em says and I nod.

"Now don't worry our gynecologist at the hospital is a female her name is Dr. Rebecca Kay, she's a very sweet and caring doctor." he says and I nod.

"Your first visit will be medical history, a normal physical, probably blood work and she might do a pelvic exam" Em says and I blush.

"Once we figure out what's wrong she might do a pelvic ultrasound or she might do one before we know what's wrong to" Em says ad I look at him confused.

"It's an ultrasound probe that's really skinny and while you lay on an exam table it's inserted into your vagina and up to your reproductive organs." He says and I look at him with wide eyes. I shake my head no.

"Hush sweetheart its ok" Rose says and I curl into a tighter ball.

"Now sweetheart I can make your appointment and be done with this or I can be there with you also" He says and I don't know what to do. I wanted my Emmy to comfort me but I didn't want him there when she looked at me down in my privates.

"Katie don't keep this debate inside you" Rose says.

"I want you there to comfort me but I also don't want you there when she looks at me down there" I say and em nods.

"How about I'll come and if she decides to do a pelvic and a pelvic ultrasound I can leave." Em suggest and I nod. He hugs me and then goes to prepare me dinner. I clutch onto the couch pillow.

"Shh relax sweetie it will be fine, dad won't have to know until he gets back and if he tries to examine you em will stop him" Rose says and I nod. I keep going over what would happen in my mind.

"Katie dinner's done" Rose says and helps me up. I eat and then go to the guest room.

I lay down and try to fall asleep but cant. I sigh in frustration and sit up. The door creaks open.

"You ok princess?" em asks as he walks over to me.

"NO I can't sleep I'm worrying about tomorrow" I say.

"Shh your fine princess, I don't even know if I will get you an appointment for tomorrow" he says and hugs me

. "You need to daddy and mommy are coming home the day after tomorrow" I say in panic.

"Shh I will try my best" He says and I nod.

"Now go to sleep" he says and help me get comfortable.

I yawn and curl into a ball. Em closes the door after turning off the light.

I fall asleep after pushing my nerves away.


	3. Chapter 3

Abnormal Ch.3

(Emmett's POV)

"I'll call if I get her an appointment" I say as I kiss rose.

"OK try your best I know she doesn't want dad knowing because he will insist on doing the tests himself" She says and I nod. I flint to the main house and get into my car. I drive to the hospital and park in my parking spot. I go and get ready in the locker room and the go to Dr. Kays suite.

"Hey Emmett what can we do for you?" The receptionist asks.

"I need to talk to Rebecca" I say and she nods and opens the door for me to come back.

"Becca's in her office" She says and i nod and walk down the hallway.

"Hey em what's up?" Becca asks as I walk into her office.

"I need to make an appointment for my sister" I say as I sit down.

"Katie?" she asks and I nod.

"Of course but why isn't your father doing this?" She asks as she logs into her laptop.

"Katie doesn't want dad to know because he will fret" I say and she nods.

"When do you want me to see her?" She asks.

"As soon as possible, dads coming home tomorrow and Katie doesn't want him knowing" I say.

"I have a twelve thirty open" she says.

"Perfect I can take my lunch break then" I say and she types it into her computer.

"Thanks becca" I say and stand up.

"You're welcome Emmett" she says and I leave. When I leave I grab my phone and call rose.

"Hey babe did you get her an appointment?" she asks as she answers.

"Yes at twelve thirty" I say.

"OK I'll tell Katie" she says and we say our goodbyes. I put my phone away and get to work.

(Katie's POV)

Rose walks into the guest room where I'm sitting and drawing.

"Honey em got you an appointment at twelve thirty today" She says and I nod and my nerves spike up again. I look at the clock and it was already 10.

"We'll leave at 11:45 so that way we get there and have plenty of time to fill out the paper work" She says and I nod.

"Do you want breakfast" She asks and I shake my head no.

"Honey don't be nervous you'll be fine" She says.

"How do you know sissy you never had this happen to you" I say and i getup and pace.

"Katie true I never had this done but I went with mia t her first appointment and it was fine. Why don't you call mia and she can talk to you about it. She doesn't have a class till later" Rose says and hands me her phone. I scroll through contacts until I find her number.

"Hey mom" Mia answers.

"Mia it's me Katie" I say.

"Oh hey Katie what's up you sound nervous" Mia says.

"Your dad made me an appointment for the gynecologist because i missed a lot of periods" I say.

"Oh and your nervous aren't you" She says.

"Yeah does the pelvic exam hurt?" I ask.

"NO it might feel funny because they stretch your walls with the speculum but it doesn't hurt" She says.

"Are you sure" I ask still nervous.

"I'm positive you'll be fine Katie, you know my daddy is just looking out for you" She says.

"I know but I'm still nervous" I say.

"Katie who are you seeing?" She asks.

"Dr. Kay" I say.

"She is really nice and she'll talk to you through everything" She says.

"OK thanks mia" I say.

"You're welcome and you better come visit us soon" she says and I laugh.

"I'll try" I say and we say our goodbyes. I sigh feeling a little bit better. I walk into the kitchen and grab a snack.

"Hey Katie maybe if you ask em really nicely he can take a longer lunch and he'll take you out for lunch" Rose says and I nod. Rose cleans the house and I sit and draw for the rest of the time.

"Come on sis let's get going" Rose calls at 11:40. I sigh and grab my sketch book and pencils and put them in my messenger bag.

Rose picks me up and flints back to the house. She sets me down in the garage and we get into dads other Mercedes.

I try and distract myself but before i knew it the hospital was in front of us. I sigh as rose parks next to Emmett in dads spot. She gets out and I begrudgingly get out.

She wraps her arm around me and we walk into the hospital and we take the elevator up. We get to Dr. Kay's suite and I read the plague.

Dr. Rebecca Kay OB/GYN.

"Rose what does the OB stand for?" I ask.

"She's also an obstetrician which means she also specializes in child birth" Rose says and my heart speeds up.

"Hush were not accusing you of anything" she says and opens the door. We walk in and no one was in the waiting room. Rose had me sit and went to check me in and get the paper work she had to fill out.

I open my sketch book and start to sketch. Rose comes and sits next to me and fills out the paperwork. The door opens and I look up. Emmett is closing the door.

"Hey squirt" he says as he sits next to me. I nod and go back to sketching. Rose finishes the paper work and takes it up to the desk.

I hear the receptionist typing and silence. Rose and Emmett are both looking at the floor.

I put my sketch book away. I play with my fingers when the door leading back to the exam rooms open.

"Katelyn Cullen" a nurse says. I get up as does rose and em. We follow the nurse.

She takes my height and weight and takes us to an exam room. She take my vitals and then goes to em and rose and the talk softly.

Em shakes his head no and i look at them confused. Rose smiles reassuringly to me. The nurse nods and leaves. I swing my legs back and forth.

"Relax princess your heart is pounding out of your chest" em say soothingly as he rubs my back. There's a knock on the door and i stop breathing.

"Relax" Em whispers and the door opens. A young petite women walks in.

"Hello rose Emmett" she greets.

"And you must be Carlisle's daughter Katelyn" she says and holds her hand out for me to shake. I timidly take it. She sits down on a chair and sets her laptop down.

"If you like you can come and sit next to your siblings while I ask questions" She says and I nod. I jump of the exam bed. I sit next to rose and pull my legs up.

"Ok so do we have any charts on Katelyn's birth mother?" Dr. Kay asks and I look at em.

"I'm sure we do" he says.

"Ok I will need to see those to see if she had any history of problems with her periods, and reproductive system." She says and rose offers me her hand.

Now I wish daddy or mommy was here.

"Katelyn are you still a virgin?" she asks and I blush.

"Yeah" I say and look at the floor.

"OK when was your last period?" she asks.

"5 months ago" I say and she nods and types.

"How old were you when your started having periods?" she asks.

"13 about to turn 14" I say.

"We're your period every month?" she asks.

"Most of the time yes, I missed one every once and a while" I say.

"Were they normal?" she asks.

"I don't know they hurt a lot and my cramps aren't relieved with Midol or pamper-in." I say and she nods. "Wait Katie why didn't you tell dad?" em asks.

"Because I didn't want him to know, it's embarrassing" I say but start to cry. Rose hugs me and looks at Dr. Kay.

"Has there been any past medical condition or surgeries" she asks.

"When she was six she had the early stage of leukemia and no surgeries" Emmett says.

"OK that's it for questions for now" she says and get up. I whimper and clutch onto rose.

"Katelyn can you get on the examination table so I can start?" Dr. Kay asks and I get up and get on the table.

"OK I'm just going to perform a basic physical" she says and takes the stethoscope from the counter. She listens to my hearts and lungs. She quickly finishes with my basic checkup.

"OK I'm going to draw some blood" she says and goes to a cabinet. I look to Emmett in fear. He stands up. He comes over and rubs my shoulders. comes over and ties the tourniquet around my arm

"Shh princess it's ok your fine" Em says softly. He start to hum the song daddy sings to me when I'm frightened. I feel her stick me with the needle. Em rubs my shoulders as she draws blood. She draws one vial and then takes the needle out.

"Ok I'm going to go take this to the front so they can take this to the lab" Dr. Kay says.

"Well I'm going to leave" em says as he kisses my forehead.

"Emmie after this can you take me to lunch?" I ask.

"Of course sweetheart" he says and then kisses rose and leaves. Rose and I sit there in silence. comes back in and looks around.

"Emmett had to leave because he didn't want to be here if you are preforming a pelvic on Katie" Rose says and nods. She goes to a cabinet and pulls out a gown and a sheet.

"Katelyn I'm going to need you to change into this gown. Strip waist down and when you're done place the sheet over your pelvis and legs." Dr. Kay says and holds out the items for me to take. I don't take them and look at Rose in fear.

"Hush Katie your OK" rose says and takes the gown and sheet. Dr. Kay leaves and I sit there and start to cry. Rose stands up and comes to me.

"Shh Katie its ok" she says softly. I shake my head no.

"Do I need to call dad?" she asks and I shake my head no.

"Ok then, change into this gown and trust me" rose says. I sigh and slip off the exam bed. Rose hands me the gown and sheet and turns around. I quickly undress and get back on the bed. I place the sheet over my lap.

"Katie you took your undies off right?" rose asks and I nod. She looks in my clothes pile and nods to herself.

"Good girl" she says and goes to get dr. Kay . Dr. Kay comes in and gives me a smile, I don't return it.

"Ok it says that you declined a chaperone" . Dr. Kay says

"Actually Emmett and I did, Katie is already nervous enough with you she does not need a nurse in here" rose says. So that's what the nurse and they were talking about.

Dr. Kay nods and goes to a cabinet she gets items out and I whimper.

"Ok Katelyn I'm going to have you scoot your bottom to the end of the table after you lay down." She says and I look at rose.

"Shh it's ok" she says and i nod and take a deep breath. I lay down and then scoot down until my butt was hanging almost off the edge.

"Ok now place your feet into the stirrups" Dr. Kay says gently. I slowly lift my feet up. Once they are in the stirrups I try my hardest to keep my legs together.

"Take a deep breath Katelyn and relax your knees" Dr. Kay says as she sets her hand on my knee and I flinch. I couldn't help it I was always tense while getting examined and that's why I didn't want to go through with this but if I didn't it would be daddy doing this and that was out of the question. I relax my knees and rose rubs my arm. Dr. Kay lifts up the sheet. She places her hand on my thigh.

"Ok I'm going to start now Katelyn, just stay relaxed" she says and I nod.

"Ok I'm going to examine you externally first, if you wish you can remove the sheet to see what I am doing, and I'm going to talk you through everything" she says.

"I want to remove the sheet" I say and rose moves it so it rests only on my abdomen and I can see Dr. Kay. She pulls over a lamp and put some gloves on. I feel her gloved fingers and I look up at rose.

"I know you're scared but you're doing good" rose says and I nod.

"OK I'm going to move onto the internal exam, first I'm going to look at your vaginal walls and your cervix. For this I'm going to gently slide a speculum inside your vagina, now this will feel different at first there might be some pressure but if it bothers you too much please tell me" she says and I nod.

She gets up and grabs something metal and goes and runs it under water. I flinch looking at it. Dr. Kay comes back with it and sit back down.

"Ok there might be slight pressure or discomfort" Dr. Kay says and I feel the metal.

"Just relax your muscles and this will go very easy" she says softly trying to soothe me. Rose starts to hum a tune and I relax.

"Ok I'm going to open the speculum. Again there might be slight pressure or discomfort" Dr. Kay says.

"OK" I say and lay my head back.

"Ok I'm done adjusting, so I'm just going to look to make sure there's no sores or swelling and I will take a swab and run it along your cervix to get a sample of cells and mucus to see if there's an infection that is causing you to miss periods" She says and I nod.

I stare at the ceiling and count ceiling tiles.

"Ok I'm done with this part" Dr. Kay says and she gently removes the speculum.

"Ok now I'm going to need to feel your ovaries, fallopian tubes and uterus to make sure there in proper place also I'm going to feel for growth or cysts" She says and I nod. I pick my head up again and rose sets some pillows behind me so I don't hurt my neck. Dr. Kay takes some lubricant and puts it on two of her fingers.

"OK I'm going to slide my two fingers into your vagina, this shouldn't be too uncomfortable if it is tell me right away Katelyn, it shouldn't be too bad, I promise" Df. Kay says.

"Ok" I say and take a deep breath. She slips two fingers into me and then takes her other hand to my pelvic area. She starts to slightly push down. I feel pressure but it doesn't bother me.

"OK your uterus feels ok" she says and then moves her hand up a little and pushes down and I whimper.

"OK a little tender?" she asks and I nod. She moves to the other side and I whimper again. She nods to herself and presses a little firmer and I cry.

"You better stop hurting her or I will tell my father" rose says.

"OK I'm done, the reason your ovaries hurt is because there seems to be a cyst or a growth on them. It could be anything so I'm going to also perform a pelvic ultrasound" Dr. Kay says and I nod.

"I will be right back with the machine." She says and I nod. She leaves and I sigh in relief. Rose wipes the remaining tears off my cheek.

"Shh Katie" she says and rubs my arms.

"It hurt rose" I say.

"Shh I know sweetie you're ok" Rose says and kisses my forehead. Her phone starts to ring and she looks at it.

"Shit it's dad" she says.

"Can you text him?" I ask. She nods and ignores the call and then texts him.

Dr. Kay comes back in and rose keeps texting dad. Dr. Kay sets up the machine.

"OK Katelyn I'm going to take this transducer and put a latex sheath over it and then put some gel on it. Which the gel is not toxic and will not harm you and then I will gently slide the transducer into your vagina and then I can see your internal organs." Dr. Kay says and I nod. Rose puts her phone away.

"That was dad wondering where we are since he knows ben and everyone else is camping" Rose says.

"What did you tell him?" I ask nervously.

"I would tell him when he got home tomorrow" Rose says and I nod.

"OK Katelyn I'm going to be inserting the transducer" Dr. Kay says. I nod and lay there breathing deeply.

Dr. Kay examines the screen for a while and nods to herself.

"OK it looks like you have cysts on your ovaries that might be causing this but I want to get your blood test back first." Dr. Kay says and pulls out the transducer.

"Ok I will call your brother when the results come in so he can bring you in and we discuss any concerns than" Dr. Kay says and I nod.

Dr. Kay leaves the room and I quickly get dressed.

"Let's go meet em and go to lunch" Rose says and I look at her confused.

"Em and I need to eat to make it look normal" Rose says. I nod and she wraps her arm around me and we walk out of the exam room and out of the suite. We walk downstairs to em's office. Rose opens the door and em is on the phone. He quickly ends the conversation when we walk in.

"And she survived" He jokes and gets up and hugs me.

"Can we go get pizza?" I ask and em nods. He wraps his arm around me and I lean into him. We walk out of the hospital and to em's jeep. Em picks me up and sets me down in the back seat and him and rose get up front.

We drive away from the hospital and to the pizza joint in town. Rose and Emmett eat slowly while I scarf down the pizza.

"Someone hungry?" em asks and I nod.

"She didn't eat breakfast" Rose says and em shakes his head. We stay until I eat enough to be full for a few hours. After Emmett drives us back to the hospital.

"I will see you at home tonight" Em says as we pull up to the hospital. Rose kisses him before getting out of his car. I jump out and walk to dad's car. Rose quickly gets in and we drive home. When we get there rose helps me out. I walk inside and sigh when I see that ben and everyone was still gone. I go upstairs and take a shower trying to get the hospital smell of me.

"Rose can you still smell it?" I ask.

"NO" she says and I sigh in relief and hop out. I quickly get dressed and rose and I just hang on the couch. The front door opens while rose is in the kitchen making me dinner.

"Hey em" I say since I can't see the door.

"I'm not your brother" daddy says and I whip myself around and see daddy standing there and mommy behind.

"Um rose" I call and back up. Daddy flints over and grabs my arm.

"Why were you at the hospital?" he asks. Rose walks out and I look at her pleadingly.

"Dad let me finish her dinner and let her eat and I will explain" Rose says and dad nods and lets go of my arm but kisses my forehead.

"Wait how do you know I was at the hospital?" I ask.

"My personal nurse was working and she called me" Daddy says and I groan. Of course he would have her called him if I ever came to the hospital. Rose goes back to the kitchen and I follow her.

I sit on the bar stool as she finishes my stuffed chicken breast and asparagus. She quickly finishes and plates it. She sets it down in front of me with a glass of milk.

"I'll go talk to dad" She says and I nod.

(Carlisle's POV)

Rose walks in and sit on the couch I sit in my arm chair.

"Ok the short story is Katie missed five periods in a row and came to me panicking, in turn I talked to Emmett, who got her an appointment for today with , which is why we were at the hospital. Katie has cysts on her ovaries but wanted to look at Katie's blood work she had done today and look at her birth mom's chart before making a diagnosis. Em should be notified and will make another appointment for her." Rose says and I nod.

"That's all I needed to know" I say and stand up and walk to the kitchen. Katie is sitting at the breakfast bar eating.

"Honey why didn't you tell me?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"Because daddy I didn't want to be examined but rose said I had to and I didn't want you to examine me" She says after she swallows.

I nod and kiss her forehead.

"Never be nervous to tell me honey and if it's embarrassing and you need to have an exam like the one today just tell me and I can make you an appointment with a female colleague" I say and she nods.

"Will you go with me when the results come in?" she asks.

"Of course baby" I say and hug her. She finishes eating quickly and then goes to the front room where she cuddles into me as the rest of the family come home and we settle down for the night watching movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Abnormal Ch.4

(Katie's POV)

It's been a week since I had my appointment with Dr. Kay. Daddy praised Emmett about stepping up and helping me out.

The family went hunting except for daddy and Emmett.

Em was at work and daddy was home with me and ben. Ben was in his room reading. I was in my room listening to music. There's a knock and I turn my volume down.

"Honey your test results are in, tomorrow morning we're going in to see what wrong" daddy says and I nod.

"Come down for lunch and we can talk" Daddy says and i nod. We walk downstairs and daddy makes me a sandwich and a fruit salad. I eat and daddy sits next to me.

"Why did you look nervous?" He asks.

"I'm just nervous what if it's something bad." I say as I look at the floor.

"If it was sweetie she would want us to come today not tomorrow" he says as he kisses my forehead. I nod and he hugs me.

I finish eating and he takes my dishes away. After we go to his office. He works on paper work and I curl up in a chair and read my new book.

(Next day)

I get dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. I walk downstairs and daddy is at the door.

"Ready sweet pea?" he asks and i nod and we walk to the garage. We get into his Mercedes and he speeds off. I tap my foot nervously. Daddy reaches over and stops my leg. I sigh and look out the window.

When we get the hospital. I get out and daddy wraps and arm around me. We go upstairs and back to dr. Kay's suite. We walk in the waiting room and thank god no one was there.

"Carlisle, Katie" The receptionist greets. She opens the door for us and we walk in silence to Dr. Kay's office. When we get there we sit down in the chairs across from her desk.

"Good morning Katelyn, Dr. Cullen " she greets as she pulls out my file I assume. She opens it.

"So I looked at your mothers chart and looked at your blood work results and just as I assumed you have PCOS which is hereditary . "Dr. Kay says.

"Which is?" I ask and daddy squeezes my hand. I look at him and he's relaxed so he must know what it is and it must not be something life threatening.

"PCOS is polycystic ovary syndrome it is a common hormonal disorder among women of reproductive age. The name of the condition comes from the appearance of the ovaries in most, women with the disorder — enlarged and containing numerous small cysts located along the outer edge of each ovary giving it a polycystic appearance." Dr. Kay says.

"That's why when I pushed down on your ovaries it hurt you, the one side hurt worse because one of the cysts on your right ovary is bigger than the others" Dr. Kay says and I nod.

"To get you back on track with your periods I'm going to write you a prescription for low does birth control pills which will balance your hormones and helps your period come." Dr. Kay says and I nod.

"Now we need to keep an eye on that cyst that is bigger than the rest. You will need ultrasounds every few weeks" Dr. Kay says and that's when I start to panic.

"Now it doesn't need to be a pelvic ultrasound, so if you feel more comfortable your father can do a regular ultrasound every few weeks and he can send me the images" Dr. Kay says and I nod.

"Ok here's your prescription. You should get your period soon after you take the pills I would say a week at best. Once you get it make sure you have lots of hygiene products because your uterus it releasing 5 months' worth." Dr. Kay says and I nod.

She hands daddy the prescription and we leave.

"See honey its fine, once we get you on the pills you will be fine" Daddy says and I nod happy something seriously wasn't wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Abnormal Ch. 5

(A WEEK LATER/Katie's POV)

"Daddy" I cry as I run to his office. He's standing in the door.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"It's not coming" I cry as I hug him. He rubs my back. He moves us into his office and closes the door. He sit's me down on the couch and goes over to his desk and pick up his office phone.

"Hello Rebecca this is Carlisle, Katie's period hasn't come and she has been taking the pills" Daddy says into the phone.

"Ok yes I will tell her thank you Rebecca." Daddy says and hangs up.

"Sweetheart, Rebecca said that if you don't get your period by the end of the month then we should be worried. A week is an estimate but it can take longer" Daddy says as he rubs my shoulders. I nod and lean into him He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"Shh our ok" he says softly. I nod and close my eyes.

"Honey can I do an ultrasound while you're in here?" daddy asks and I nod. I sit up and daddy gets up.

"Just lay down sweetie pie" He says and goes to get the machine. I lay down on the couch and look at the ceiling.

Daddy come back with the machine and plugs it in. He sits on a stool. I pull my shirt up and he squirts the gel on my belly. He moves the wand around and clicks a button on the machine.

"Well sweetheart it seems to be getting bigger" He says as he hands me a towel. I wipe the gel off and sit up.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"This might be why you're not getting your period still." He says and kisses my forehead. I nod and curl up. He hands me a book knowing I want stay close.

He puts the machine away and then grabs a book form his desk and sits on the couch next to me.

(Three weeks later)

"Honey?" mommy asks from the other side of my door. I don't answer I keep crying.

"Honey can I come in?" she asks.

"I don't care" I get out between the sobs. She opens the door and sees my calendar on the desk.

"Oh honey" she says and sits next to me.

"Mommy why didn't it come" I cry

"Shh I don't know sweetheart, let me go call your father" she says and I nod and she leaves. I lay down on my bed and curl up in a ball. Mommy comes back in.

"Honey he's going to talk to Dr. Kay and then he will come home" She says and I nod. She hugs me and wipes away the tears.

"Shh sweetheart it's ok" She coos and rock us side to side.

"How about we go downstairs to the kitchen and I'll make you a triple chocolate sundae?" she asks and i nod and wipe my nose.

She takes my hand and guides me downstairs. Rose look up at me sadly. I try to smile but it fails. Mommy takes me to the kitchen and I sit down on the bar stool. Mommy makes me my sundae and gives it to me.

I slowly start eating it. When I finish I go back upstairs but i don't go to my room. I walk to daddy's office and lay down on the couch. I don't know how long I was laying there until the door opens.

"Katie" daddy says and I turn over so im facing him.

"Oh honey" he says and comes over to me. I sit up and he sits next me. I lean into his side.

"Honey tomorrow I'm going to bring you to the hospital with me, on my lunch we will go to dr. Kay's with the ultrasound images I'm going to take tonight" He says and I nod.

"Daddy can rose come with tomorrow?" I ask.

"Of course sweetie pie" He says and gets up. I lay down and sigh. He's been doing ultrasounds every week. I lift my shirt up and he squirts the gel on my tummy. I look at the ceiling as he looks at the machine and takes images of the cyst. He wipes my tummy off and I continue to just lay there. Daddy picks me up and carries me to my room. He lays me down in my bed and kisses my forehead.

"Honey jut sleep you've had an emotional couple hours" he says. He leaves but come back in a minute with his work briefcase. He sits at my desk and start to work on hospital paper work. I curl into a ball and fall asleep.

(Carlisle's POV)

I turn and look at my daughter who was fast asleep.

"Carlisle" esme says from the door. I motion her to come in.

"You worried" she says and I nod and turn. She sits in the chair by Katie's bed.

"Rebecca is going to do another exam tomorrow and I think Katie knows and that's why she asked for rose since you're going out hunting" I say and look into her pitch black eyes.

"Her cyst is worrying me and Rebecca, we might need to go in surgically and remove it" I say.

"You know she won take to that" she says.

"I know she's afraid of surgery" I say.

"Maybe you should get some sleep" esme says.

"No I'm going to stay in here and keep an eye over her" I say and esme nods. She stands up and kisses me before leaving. I turn back to my paper work.

(Katie's POV/ next day at hospital)

I was back in a stupid hospital gown and a sheet over my legs. Daddy was in the hallway waiting while rose stayed with me.

"OK Katie just like last time except I'm only preforming an internal exam" She says and I nod and scoot my butt to the end of the table and put my feet in the stirrups.

"Ready?" Dr. Kay asks and I nod. I look at the ceiling as she checks my one ovary then moves to the painful one. Even though she is using a gentle touch tears fall down my cheeks. Rose rubs my arms.

"OK Katie get dressed and then we will move this to my office."Dr. Kay says as she pulls back and takes of her gloves. She leaves the room and I quickly put my underwear on and pants. Rose wraps her arm around me and we walk into the hallway.

We walk to dr. kay's office and daddy is already there sitting on the couch. Rose lets me go and I sit next to him and rose sits in a chair next to the couch. Dr. Kay moves one of the chairs facing her desk and sit in it.

"Your cyst is getting bigger and that's the reason you're not getting your period." She says and I nod.

"The best option is to surgically remove the cyst from your ovary" Dr. Kay says and I start to cry. Daddy quickly wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap. I sob into his chest.

"Also while you're under i want to preform a D&amp;C to get out all that built up ling in your uterus" Dr. Kay says. I hold onto daddy.

"It's ok honey, I'll be right next to you as you go under and I'll be right next to you when you wake up" he says.

"Katie you will only be out for maybe three hours at most. And when you wakeup we will keep you maybe for two hours then you can go home" Dr. Kay says and I shake my head no.

"Honey don't you want to have children?" Daddy asks and I nod.

"Then this is your best option" he says as he kisses my forehead.

"Carlisle we can always do two procedures if that's going to make her comfortable. We can do the D and C here in my office and she can have an epidural or local anesthetic and you can stay with her and then we can do the Cyst removal another day, it's jut easier if we do it at once" Dr. Kay says.

"Honey what do you want to do?" Daddy says softly. I just hold onto him and bury my face into his chest.

"Come on honey none of that talk to me" he says softly.

"Neither" I cry.

"Honey you need to, do I need to make this decision for you?" he asks.

"Kat look at me" rose says and I pick up my head.

"You know dad won't let anything bad happen to you correct?" rose says and I nod.

"Honey you do not need to be afraid, will you recover and we will all be here for you" She says and I nod.

"OK" I say and look at daddy. "Do you want to get this done at once?" he asks and I nod.

"OK let me look at my schedule and see when I have open time for surgery" Dr. Kay says as she gets up and goes to her desk. Daddy kisses my forehead.

"How about Friday at ten in the morning?" Dr. Kay asks.

"Perfect that way I can take the weekend off and make sure she heals" Daddy says.

"Ok you know the surgery procedures" Dr. Kay says and daddy nods.

"So I will see you in three days" she says and daddy nods.

"Come on honey rose is going to take you home" Daddy says. Rose helps me up and wraps an arm around me and guides me out of the suite. Daddy follows. We get down to the E.R.

"I'll see you when I get home tonight" Daddy says and kisses my forehead. Rose leads me out to the car.

"Rose do you know what a D&amp;C is?" I ask.

"No but we can ask Emmett" She says and I nod. When we get home Emmett is out in the driveway.

"Hey Kat" He says and picks me up. He takes me to daddy's office with Rose and closes the door.

"Alice already told me what you need to ask me" Em says at my confused look.

"Basically a D&amp;C stands for dilation and curettage which is a brief surgical procedure in which the cervix is dilated and a special instrument is used to scrape the uterus lining" Em says and I nod.

"Now you will either be given medicine to soften your cervix to help dilate it or dr. kay will take a series of rods that are different thickness to dilate your cervix. With this procedure a speculum will be inserted into your vagina. Once that's in a clamp is be applied to hold your cervix in place. Then they will use an antiseptic solution to clean your cervix. Then you get dilated in which either method you choose. Then dr. kay will take an instrument a curette and scrape the lining of your uterus out. She may take a sample to take to the lab also." Em says.

"Now you will have to have anesthesia for this procedure" EM says.

"I know Dr. Kay is doing this while im under in surgery to remove the cyst on my one ovary" I say and em nods.

"You'll be fine baby girl" He says.

"I'm going to take a nap" I say and head to dads couch.

Rose and em nod and leave the room.

(Few hours later)

I feel myself being picked up. I open my eyes and see daddy carrying me.

"Shh go back to sleep" he says softly and take me to my room. I shake my head no and try and sit up.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Emmie explained what a D&amp;C is" I say and he nods.

"I talked to Dr. Kay after you left and she says the easiest way to dilate your cervix is a laminaria, it's a slender rod that dr. kay will insert into your cervix Thursday and the rod expands by absorbing fluid from your cervix" Daddy says and I nod.

"You'll be fine sweetheart, I'll be in the O.R and if anything happens I can change you but nothing bad should happen" He says and I nod.

"You just need to relax everything will be ok" He says. I nod again and he chuckles.

"Do you want to come down for dinner?" he asks and I shake my head no.

"Ok I'll bring it up to you" he says. I nod and he leaves and comes back a few minutes later with two chicken wraps and French fries and an orange mountain dew. He sets it down on my lap. He puts my TV on and turns greys anatomy on and I pat the side of my bed. He gets up and sits next to me.

"I'll always take care of you" he says and I nod.

(Ok for next chapter do you want Carlisle's pov while he's in the operating room? Or do you just want me to do Katie's where she goes under and then wake up in the recovery room? Comment in the review what you would like)


	6. Chapter 6

Abnormal ch.6

(A/N remember this is fanfiction, it is not reality so some of the medical stuff is not right)

(Katelyn's POV/Thursday morning)

"Honey come on" Daddy calls from downstairs.

I sigh and walk downstairs slowly.

Daddy picks me up and flints me to the car.

He sigh as he gets in.

He speeds off to the hospital.

When we get there he wraps his arm around me and walks briskly into the hospital. When we get in the elevator I move out of his grasp.

"Honey what's wrong?" He asks softly.

"Daddy I don't want to lose my virginity" I say.

"Hush honey you won't, today dr. kay will break you hymen to get the laminaria in but tomorrow after your D&amp;C she will sew your hymen back with dissolvable stitches " He says softly.

"NO" I cry and scoot as far from him as possible.

"NO way daddy it's not right" I cry.

"Honey listen to me" He says but I shake my head.

"Katelyn Suzanne Cullen, you have nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. I have done this procedure before like this and a few weeks later when the women came back for her follow up appointment she was still a virgin" Daddy says.

"You need to just calm down" He says and I nod and the elevator doors open. He steps out and I stay in the elevator.

"Honey come on, we are only looking out for your well-being" he says.

I sigh and step out of the elevator. He wraps his arm around me.

"Daddy wont it hurt?" I ask.

"NO baby it won't, she's going to give you a local anesthetic to numb you" He says as we walk into her suite.

Daddy has me sit down as he goes to check me in. He comes and sits next to me rubbing my back. A few minutes later a nurse comes and gets us. She leads us to the exam room where she hands me a sheet and gown.

"Daddy are you staying with me? I ASK.

"Yeah baby I won't leave your side" he says as he kisses my forehead. He leaves the room so I can change.

"Daddy" I call out and he comes in. He stand by my side while we wait for Dr. Kay . There's a knock on the door and Dr. Kay walks in.

'good morning Katie, Carlisle" she greets.

"Morning" I say.

"Katie you can call me Rebecca if you wish, I have seen you enough to the point where you can" she says and I nod.

"I'm sure your father explained what is happening today correct" she says and I nod.

"OK I'm going to just go and get the supplies and I'll be back." She says and leaves. I take a deep breathe calming myself down. A few minutes later Rebecca comes back.

"Ok Katie you'll be in the same position as a pelvic exam" She says and i nod and scoot my bottom down and place my feet in the stirrups. Daddy turns his back to my feet so he's looking at my face. He rubs my arm soothingly.

"Ok Katie I'm going to put the speculum in and then I'm going to give you the anesthetic." Rebecca says and I nod.

She quickly gets the speculum in place and my grip on daddy hand becomes tighter knowing the needle was next. He rubs my hand soothingly.

"OK small little pinch" Rebecca says and I whimper.

"Shh look at me don't think about it" daddy says softly. I look at him and he smiles at me. I feel a slight pinch and I close my eyes.

"Ok let's give that time to work" She says and I hear her arrange her tools.

"This is weird" I say as i feel tickling.

"Tickling?" Rebecca asks.

"Yeah" I say and daddy chuckles.

"OK that means you almost completely numb" She says and I nod. After another few minutes she shifts back in her seat.

"Ok I'm going to start now you might feel a tugging but that should be it until I put in the laminaria" She says and I nod. Daddy forces me to look at him.

"Shh it's ok princess" he whispers soothingly. I nod as I feel a tug.

"OK I'm going to insert the laminaria right now" She says and then the room is quiet except for quit clicks.

"Ok it's in" She says and scoots away from me. I take my feet out of the stirrups and sit up.

"I will see both of you tomorrow and Katie you might need this" She says and hands me a panty liner before she leaves the room. Daddy follows and I quickly change and put the panty liner on and then walk out. We walk to the car and daddy drives off.

"Now sweetheart tonight you can have dinner but you can't eat after ten and no drink after then either" He says and I nod.

We pull up to the house and we go our separate ways. I go to my room and put music on before laying on belly down on my bed and typing.

(Next day)

"Sweetheart time to get up" Mommy says softly. I open my eyes and look at the clock.

'Mommy it's only seven" I whine.

"Yeah and you need to get ready and be out of her by 7:35" she says.

"Why" I whine as I sit up.

'because you need to get prepped and you father has to fill out surgical paper work" She says softly and kisses my forehead.

"You're not coming?" I ask as I get up.

'No sweetheart I have to stay with your brother and he doesn't want to wait in the waiting room. Your siblings are going out for the day" Mommy says and I nod.

"I can take a shower right?" I ask and mommy nods.

I head to my bathroom and take a quick shower. I get dressed in sweats and a t shirt.

I walk downstairs and daddy is in a t shirt and jeans. I look at him confused.

"I'll change before your surgery" he says and I nod. He grabs my bag I packed last night since I would be in the hospital for the night also.

We walk down to his car and I get in as he puts my bag in the back seat. He gets in and drives.

"You ok princess?" he asks and I nod. He rubs my hand as he drives. When we pull up to the hospital he grabs my bag.

We walk in and he takes me past the E.R but not in the elevator. We get to doors and he opens them. This part of the hospital is pretty quiet.

"This is the Surgery wing" he says and we go to the desk.

"Dr. Cullen" the nurse says surprised.

"Kennedi I'm here to sign in my daughter" He says and she nods.

"Name?" she asks.

"Katelyn Suzanne Cullen, Date of birth 12/24/10 " daddy says. The nurse type it in and prints of a hospital id band. Daddy puts it on my wrist.

The nurse then hands daddy clip board with a packet of paper work on it

"Your good to go" The nurse says and stands up. She leads us to a room. She gets out a gown and a light blanket. She sets them on the counter. She takes my vitals and temperature.

"Ok no fever so we're going to draw blood and make sure there's no illness" The nurse says and I nod as I sit on the bed. She quickly draws blood and i feel nothing.

"Ok I'm going to take this to the lab and your doctor will be in when the results come in" The nurse says and I nod. I sit on the bed and draw shapes on my pant with my fingertips.

A few nurses come in and daddy talks to them. I just sit there and let time pass. A knock at the door make me look up

. Rebecca's standing there in scrubs and a surgical mask around her neck, and her hair is up in a surgical hat.

"Hey Katie" she says.

'Hi" I say.

"Well your blood panel came back, everything is normal which means we can move on with the surgery" She says and I nod.

"We will start to get your ready in about a half hour or so, so you will be good when you get to the operating room" She says and I nod.

"Do you have any questions?" she asks as she sits down next to daddy on a stool. I shake my head yes but bite my lip.

"Would you like me to leave princess?" Daddy asks and I nod.

"Ok I'll go call your mother" he says and laves the room.

"How much pain will I be in?" I ask.

"No much you will have minor pain which we can manage with pain medicine" Rebecca says.

'I will be able to have children right?" I ask. "Of course we are just removing the cyst" she says and i nod.

"Katie think of your ovary as a water balloon" she says and I nod.

"Every month they release an egg. Right now with your right ovary the cyst is pushing in you ovary. Now when you fill up a water balloon and push down on it water can't get in or out. So basically this cyst is preventing your ovary from releasing your egg. Once its removed your ovary can release the eggs normally. Which will lead to your period. But I must warn that your periods might come earlier than normal." Dr. Kay explains and i nod

. "Online I was researching the D&amp;C and it says some surgeons shave their patients" I say.

"I won't because you're so young and your pubic hair shouldn't be a problem" she says and I nod.

"Now I need to do an ultrasound make sure everything is the same. Do you want your father in here?" she says but asks the last part.

"No I trust you" I say and she nods. She goes to the hall and brings the ultrasound machine in. She sets it up and I bring my shirt up.

"Katie can you lower your sweats a little?" she asks and I nod and move them down. She squirts on the gel and moves the wand around.

'ok everything looks the same" she says and i nod. I wipe the gel off and sit up.

"Here this should be more comfortable" Rebecca says and brings the head of the bed up so I can lean back.

"Thank you" I say.

"Can I come back in?" daddy asks from the door and I nod. He comes and sits next to me.

"I'll see you guys in the O.R" says and I nod. She leaves and daddy rubs my hand. We sit there for a few minutes in silence when there's another knock at the door. A doctor dressed like Rebecca comes in.

"Hello Katie my names dr. Krissy Jones I'm the anesthesiologist for your operation today. My job is to make sure your asleep during the whole thing." She says and I nod.

"Do you have any questions for me?" she asks and I shake my head no.

"OK then I'm going to use a mask and IV medicine to help you get to sleep" she says and I nod.

"Ok I will see you in he O.R" she says and leaves. I sigh and daddy talks to me. There's another knock some time later. A nurse is at the door.

"Hello Katie, I came to get you ready Katie" She says and I nod and sit up a little. I look at the clock and it's already 9:25.

"I'll be back I'm going to go get into my scrubs" daddy says and I nod. The nurse grabs the gown.

"I need you to put this on please" I nod and she turns around and i quickly change.

She gives me the light blanket and I set it over my hips and on my legs. The nurse rolls a cart over and she holds her hand out for my arm.

I place it in her hand and she smiles and then finds a vein.

"Slight pinch sweetie" she says and I nod. I feel the pinch and I yelp.

'I'm sorry" she says and once the IV port is in she removes the needle. She hooks up the IV line and starts to give me fluids.

"Do you have any jewelry?' she asks and i shake my head no.

"Ok and I can see you don't have ponytail holders which is good. I'm going to put your hair into this surgical hat" She says and I nod. She grabs some hair ties.

"Can I ask a question?" I ask.

"Of course" she says as she lowers the bed and I scoot forward as she sits behind me.

"Why can't i wear my own hair ties?" I ask.

"There might be metal in them that could affect the machines. We buy ours from a company that doesn't use metal in their hair ties" She says and I nod. She uses her fingers to brush out my hair and place it in a mess bun on top of my head.

She puts the surgical hat on. She gets off the bed and raises the head part of the bed up again.

Daddy walks in and he has mint green scrubs on and he has a surgical mask around his neck and his hair is up in a baseball surgical cap. He smiles at me.

"Hey sweetheart" He says.

"You look funny" I say and he chuckles.

"Wait till you see me in the O.R when you get wheeled in" he says.

"Wait you're not wheeling me into the O.R?" I ask.

"Unfortunately no, I have to scrub in to be in O.R when they bring you in" he says and I nod.

"Ok I'm going to need to clean the area where your surgery is going to be" she says and I look up afraid.

"Let me rephrase I need to clean the area where your cyst removal surgery will be" she says and I nod.

I lay down after the head of the bed is lowered. She moves the sheet so it covers up my private parts but my lower abdomen bellow my belly button is exposed. She takes water and anti-bacteria soup and betadine and start to wash my skin.

After a few minutes she is done. She leaves the room and daddy stand up.

"I need to go get scrubbed in sweetie" he says and I nod but tears roll down my cheek.

"Shh you're ok" he says. He kisses my forehead before leaving.

I lay there and count the ceiling tiles. There's a knock on the door and a few nurses are there.

"Hi Katie we're here to move you to surgery" daddy's personal nurse says and I nod.

They UN lock the bed and start o wheel me to the O.R. When we get there the doors open. They roll the bed to the surgical table.

"Ok Katie we need you to get on the operating table" Daddy's personal nurse says and I nod and get up and got on the operating table. She places a pillow behind my neck as I lay down.

The nurses position the IV and starts a heart monitor. I shiver and a nurse cover me with blankets. The scrub doors open and daddy and Rebecca come out.

"Hey baby" Daddy says as he came next to me.

"Daddy you look weird" I say as I look at him.

He was wearing his baseball hat as before he had glasses over his eyes, his mask was over his nose and mouth, he had a thing wrapped around his neck and he had his surgical gown on but he had a pad under it that went over his chest and to his knees.

Rebecca goes down my abdomen and lifts up the sheet. She drapes my body in surgical sheets and I feel cold on my belly.

"I'm just cleaning the area where I'm going to make my incision" she says and I nod.

Dr. Jones comes and she sits on the stool by my head. She tinkers with some machine.

"You ready baby?" daddy asks and I nod nervously. He smiles and the mask is placed over my mouth.

"Nice deep breaths" daddy says and Dr. Jone's hands him a syringe.

He puts it into my port. I start to get sleepy.

"Daddy" I whimper.

"Shh I'm here" he says softly and lays his gloved hand on my cheek. I nod and my eyes start to droop. I try fighting them

"Shh don't baby just go to sleep" He coos softly. I nod and fall asleep.

(Carlisle's POV)

"Ok she's under" Krissy says and Rebecca nods. I stand up and walk to Katie's abdomen.

"Scalpel" Rebecca says and her nurse hands it to her.

Classic music playing softly in the background. Rebecca cuts into my daughters flesh and blood starts to trickle out. I take gauze and get the blood.

She cuts through the muscle and Katie's uterus, is exposed.

"Retractors" Rebecca requests and she' handed retractors.

She places them inside and pulls to reveal Katie's tubes and ovaries. I gasp at her right ovary. The cyst was almost if not bigger than her ovary.

"Carlisle hold these" Rebecca says as she takes forceps and grabs the cyst.

I take the forceps from her and hold onto the cyst. Rebecca takes her fingers and lifts Katie's ovary up out of its cavity so we could see where we needed to cut the cyst.

"Tweezers" Rebecca requests and her nurse hands them to her. She pinches the cyst right by Katie's ovary. I take them from her.

"Surgical scissors" she requests.

She cuts the cyst off and I put it in the surgical pan my nurse was holding out for me.

I place my dirty instruments in the bucket of antiseptic solution. I hold gauze to her ovary to stop the bleeding.

"Get me the cauterizer" Rebecca requests. She quickly burns the end of the vessel from the cyst. She places Katie's ovary back in and then measures the distance of her uterus so she knows where she's going when preforming the D and C.

"OK let's close" she says and I nod.

We remove the retractors and she starts to stitch up the layers.

After I place a sterile patch on he wound. She covers the surgery site up with the sheet.

She removes her gloves and the nurse gives her new gloves.

I take mine of and my nurse give me gloves and I sit down next to Katie as the surgical team brings out the surgical stirrups and places my daughters feet in them

They move the stirrups away from each other spreading Katie's legs apart. My personal nurse goes and starts to clean Katie's vaginal area.

Dr. Jones checks the mask since by this point we have been in the O.R for two hours. Rebecca sits down in between her feet and reaches for the speculum.

I stand up and stand near her abdomen. Rebecca quickly clamps Katie's uterus so it won't move. She takes the laminaria out.

"OK she's dilated enough" Rebecca says and reaches for the curette. I hold the surgical pan as she scrapes.

She comes out and we all look at it shocked at how thick it is. I hold the test container out and she puts some of the sample in it.

Katie's heartbeat start to beat faster a sign she was trying to wake up.

"Carlisle it's you call" Krissy says.

"Rebecca how much longer?" I ask.

"Ten minutes maybe it's thicker than I thought" She says.

"Ok give Katie sleeping gas but only enough until the procedure is done" I say and Krissy nods.

I give my nurse the pan and she takes my spot.

"Shh it's alright honey relax you'll be back to sleep soon" I coo to Katie.

I turn back to Rebecca as she tries to finish scraping early.

"OK the medicine is in, heart rate turning back to normal" Krissy says and I nod. I would need to talk to Katie about how much she was up for.

Rebecca quickly finishes and cleans Katie up and stitches her hymen back in place as I get a gurney to wheel her back to recovery.

I pick my daughter up after she Unhooked from everything except the IV. I set her down and wheel her to recovery.

I take off my surgical gear and sit next to her waiting for her to get up.

(Katie's POV)

What's that beeping?

What the heck why do I feel my legs being lifted and spread?

Wait am I up during the operation?

I try to panic but my mind is to foggy with medicine.

I feel something wet and cold touching me down there.

I feel something being put inside me.

I feel pressure as something grabs something and pulls down on my uterus I was assuming.

I feel something being pulled out of me completely.

The laminaria?

"OK she's dilated enough" Rebecca says and then I feel scraping.

The scraping stops for a minute and then picks up.

This time it's painful.

The heart monitor starts to beat faster as I try to get up and tell them it hurts. .

"Carlisle it's you call" Krissy says.

"Rebecca how much longer?" daddy asks.

"Ten minutes maybe it's thicker than I thought" Rebecca says.

"Ok give Katie sleeping gas but only enough until the procedure is done" Daddy say

"Shh it's alright honey relax you'll be back to sleep soon" daddy coos to me and I feel gas enter the mask and I breath it in and fall back asleep.

(Sometime later)

I hear beeping again.

Please say I'm not in the O.R. I hear the heart monitor start to beat faster because I'm panicking.

Wait I can feel my legs.

"Katie honey open your eyes you're alright" I hear daddy say and he grabs my hand.

I fight with my eyes and get them open.

"Hey sweetie" he says.

"Daddy I don't want surgery ever again" I say and start to cry.

"Shh it's ok sweetheart what you had was anesthesia awareness it only happens to a few patients." Daddy says as he rubs my hand.

"It hurt daddy when she was scraping" I cry.

"Shh it's ok baby" he says and finally gets up and hugs me.

I latch onto him and cry into his chest. I hear the door open.

"Hey" daddy says softly.

"She's really shaken up" Rebecca says.

"Yeah she felt the scraping ad she said it hurt" Daddy says and I keep hold of him. He rubs my back.

"Katie" Rebecca says and I ignore her.

"Ok sweetie, I'm sorry it hurt you. We had no control over it but I'm still sorry. I'll let your father explain what happened with the cyst when you calm down" She says and puts a hand on my shoulder before leaving.

I hold onto daddy for another ten minutes before calming.

Daddy lets go off me.

"Honey we did get the cyst off and it was the size of your ovary and an average ovary is the size of a walnut." Daddy says and I nod.

"Tonight I'm going to stay with you so you don't get lonely but right now I believe there's some visitors that are anxious to seeyou" Daddy says and I nod.

The door opens and rose, em, Edward, Bella, Alice, jazz, mommy and ben walk in. Em is holding a big giant teddy bear. He hand it to me and I hug it.

"Why we're you crying baby girl?" Edward asks as the all sit around the room.

"She had anesthesia awareness" Daddy says and em and Edward gasp.

The rest of the family look up confused.

"During the D&amp;C she woke but she was paralyzed from the medicine. So she heard us and felt it until we figure it out when her heart beat speed up and it only did because she felt the scraping and it hurt her" Daddy says and mommy gasp.

"OH baby" she says and hugs me. I hug her back.

"Its ok Katie you're ok now" Emmy says.

"I don't want any more surgeries" I say and mommy nods.

'Shh I promise baby no more" she coos.

"Esme" Daddy hisses.

"Carlisle she's afraid, we can always change her if its life threatening" Mommy says as she hugs me.

"Ok" daddy says and he hugs me and mommy.

"So how big was the cyst?" Edward asks.

"The size of her ovary which was the normal walnut size" Daddy says and em shakes his head. For the next few hours we talk until I get tired again.

"Night princess" Edward says and kisses my forehead. Em comes and hugs me.

"I'll seeyou tomorrow Katie" Ben says and hugs me. Mommy is the last to hug me.

"We'll get your room ready for you to be pampered" she says and I nod.

She and daddy talk too low for me to hear and then daddy pulls mommy in for a kiss.

I lay down and fall asleep.

(Bed time)

"Good night sweet pea" Daddy says as he tucks me in and make sure i won't pull anything off while I sleep.

I yawn and snuggle under the covers

Daddy kisses my forehead and moves to the couch.

I close my eyes and the lights are dimmed.

I fall asleep listening to daddy humming to me.

(Few hours later)

I get up and I turn over.

My abdomen hurt.

I try getting comfortable but couldn't.

I whimper.

"Daddy" I call into the dimly lit room.

I turn over towards the couch and daddy is sleeping.

I sigh and press the button for his pager which was next to him on the table.

It goes off and daddy snaps awake.

He grabs the pager and looks at it. When we reads it his head snaps up.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asks.

"My abdomen hurts" I say and he stands up.

"You're probably cramping from your D&amp;C" he says as he sits next to me on the bed.

"Can i?" he asks and I nod. He palpates my lower abdomen over the sheet.

"Everything feels ok. I can give you some pain medicine" he says and I nod.

"I'll be back just relax" he says and gets up and goes out of the room.

I close my eyes for a minute. When I open them daddy is back with some pain medicine.

He hands them go me with a water bottle. I take them and lay back down.

Daddy pulls the covers up and kisses my forehead.

"Go back to bed sweetheart" he says and I nod and yawn before closing my eyes.

(Next morning)

"Now Katie you're going to be on bed rest for a few days to let your incision on your abdomen heal" Daddy says and I nod as he lifts me up and sets me in a wheelchair.

He wheels me out to his car, He helps me in and a nurse grabs the wheelchair.

Daddy puts me bag in the back and gets in.

He speed off towards home.

Once we get home I'm picked up in strong arms. I look up and Emmy is holding me.

He walks me up to my room and sets me down.

"Just rest Katie" He says as he tucks me in.

He puts in the vampire dairies and leaves the room.

Periodically daddy come in to check on m and give me pain medicine. Mommy also comes in periodically to give me food.

(2 weeks later)

"Honey can you come here?" daddy requests and I get up.

"Yeah daddy?" I ask.

"Tomorrow Dr. Kay won't be at the hospital, she has a family emercancy" Daddy says.

"So does this mean I don't need a checkup?" I ask hopeful.

"Unfortunately no you still need one so that we know your hymen grew back with the stiches and to make sure you didn't get an infection or anything like that. Also so we could see the test results from the sample we sent to the lab from your D&amp;C" daddy says and I frown.

"Now honey I can have the receptionist fax me the results and I can do your exam here or tomorrow we can go in and whoever is filling in for Dr. Kay can do your exam or one of my students I'm teaching can do it." Daddy says.

I sit down and think over this. I didn't want the fill in because he or she would be a complete stranger to my case. A student probably would make mistakes and hurt me in the process.

Which left me with daddy but I was weary of him doing it because I didn't want him to look at me down there but then again he already saw me internally.

I sigh in frustration. Daddy it is then because if I refused all of them daddy would ask if I would consider Emmy or Edward and that was out of the question.

"I guess you can do it" I say and he nods.

"Why don't you change into a gown in my other medical room while I call Dr. Kays office and cancel you appointment and get you results faxed here" Daddy says and I nod and go to the other medical room.

There was a gown and sheet on the bed already. I quickly change and sit up on the bed.

A few minutes later daddy comes in with papers.

"Well the sample was normal so we don't need to worry about any disease" Daddy says and I nod.

"OK baby lay back for me" he requests as he warms his hands and puts gloves on. I lay back and wait for him to get the stirrups out.

"Honey bend you knees and spread your legs i won't make you use the stirrups, since this is going to be very fast" Daddy says and I nod.

I bend my legs and the spread my legs.

The sheet covers me and daddy moves to the end of the bed. He lifts the sheet up and I close my eyes.

He quickly squirts KY on his two fingers and starts. I feel discomfort but not as bad as with Dr. Kay.

He lightly presses down on my abdomen being careful of my incision which was still healing.

"Ok everything feels good and the stitches are gone and you are still a virgin" Daddy says as he pulls back and the sheet falls over my knees and legs again.

I'm amazed at how fast that was usually Dr. Kay would have still been palpating my abdomen and feeling my organs.

I close my legs and UN bend my legs and sit up. Daddy throws his gloves away and leaves the room. I quickly get changed.

I walk back into the office.

"Well for now everything is normal and you should start having normal periods again" Daddy says and I nod.

Hopefully I would get no more abnormal periods.

(The End)


End file.
